um..Heero Yuy blind school teacher
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: um...this is a what if kinda storry. The GBoys are stuck in the past teaching a bunch of blind children, and the scouts have to find out weather they are friend or foe!!! Which one is IT?!! R/R
1. First day of school

Disclamer and Author's Notes: I don't owne any of the characters from GW or SM so please don't sue

Disclamer and Author's Notes: I don't owne any of the characters from GW or SM so please don't sue!!! Casuse you'll get nothing!!! Again for any new comers, this is taken from a blind person's perpespective. Um...however, I did try to decribe Quatre just like a sighted person would do, but I don't know if I did any good. Please feel free to Email me with comments Sujestions, flames etc. Enough said on with the fic!!!!

WoRRning!!!!! the Character Sailor True Heart belongs to me and my friend Norissa so please ask me before takeing her and Sorry to my friends Shamika and Lory for putting in like this just needed students to give Heero a heard time!!

NOW ON WITH FIC!!!!!!

Heero Yuy blind school teacher

Chapter 1. The first day of school

                It is the first day of school and the last class of the day. Norissa and I are on our way to class, which is right across the hall so we end up early. We take two seats across from each other, both of which have braillers on them. Laura and Merry come barging into class yelling to each other about something that happened in the dorm, then Merry stomps out of the room. "I'm glad that I am not in the dorm anymore." Norissa thinks to herself. Soon after Merry leaves, the teacher comes in and I expect it to be Mrs Penfield, but surprisingly enough it is not she. But I wouldn't have noticed if hadn't been for Laura's remark about who's the guy. Norissa and I sweet drop at that remark and hope our teacher didn't hear that, but he did. "Ome o Krossero" He says pulling out something that made a loud click.

                "Ome o what?" Shamika asks walking into the room as the late bell rings.

                "Why are you late?" The teacher asks turning his action twords shamika who is still in the middle of the room.

                "I was in here as bell rang so I am safe and I was in office getting another Braille copy of my sculdgle" She answers which makes the teacher make the device in his hand click again.

                "You have no excuse as I recall we were told to hand them to our classes in this morning meeting. Take your seat. Anyone else in this class that should be here?" He says after yelling at Shamika.

                No ... sir... I think this is it." Norissa says in a small unsure voice.

                "I can't believe that I am the only print student in this class." Laura almost yells turning the teacher's action back to her. 

                "You want deign little miss." The teacher says in a flat monotone like he had been doing.

                "Sure do I love it" She answers like an idiot?

                "Well who's going to take this to the office?" He asks holding a filled out detention slip. "And tell MR. Croizer I will take detention today."

                "I will sir." I say sitting up in my chair, and hoping that I wasn't noticed.

                "Thank you miss." He says sounding a little calmer to me.

                After I return the teacher introduces himself as Heero Yuy and begins class in that same emotionless tone that only Norissa and I can hear. Now class we'll learn how the Colins were formed and recent problems that have gone on with wars that occurred. We'll also talk about the war that was finished last year." Heero says and is interrupted by Shamika who says rather rudely, "What war are you talking about Heero."

                "Well then I am going to give you detention too Miss Hays." He says with no change in his voice.

                "Now lets try this again. Here are your Books." He says passing out our books.

                "Hay Heero is this your class?" Another young man asks in a sort of loud voice that seemed very happy.

                "Oime o kerrosa Duo." Heero says pointing that device at the young man.

                "Chill out I just wanted to see what you're doing. The young man says seeing what Heero is holding.

                "No it's my planning period so I thought that I would see what you are doing." Duo says.

                "Trying to teach a class so if you don't mind I'll see you at home." Heero answers starting to get annoyed. 

                "Are we ever going to start class man?" Shamika breaking Heero and Duo's argument with that Norissa and I sweat drop.

                "Looks like I'll be here all night with these two. See tomorrow after school." Heero says as Duo leaves the room.

                "But you can't do that I have switchboard and I want to get paid." Shamika argues back.

                "You should have thought of that earlier. I will write your parents and inform of this." Heero says talking to the two girls.

                "Excuse me sir, but those two students live in the dorm, which means they don't go home at night." Norissa says raising her hand.

                "Well your not getting off the hook, I'll the dorm informed." Heero answers not chaing his tone. "Now lets try this again. We have wasted almost half the period."

                With Heero gets out the teacher's edition of the American history book and takes a good look at it. He is shocked at what he sees in the table of contents. "What is this?" He asks himself. He turns to the computer to see if there are any files that the previous teacher left that can be used to help and discovers Mrs. Penfield's email ready for him. All he would have to do is hack into the main system and get her password. Which he does in no time flat? While all this is happening Shamika get a totally different book out and starts reading it. Norissa and I start look through the table of contents ourselves, and Laura starts to color. "What is that you're reading?" Laura asks Shamika rather loudly.

                "A book what does it look like?" Shamika returns.

                "Well I wasn't looking at you." Laura snaps right back.

                "Will you keep it down I don't want to get caught again." Shamika says hopping that Heero wouldn't hear her.

                Didn't I tell you no talking." Heero says looking at them with his TM death glare which Laura saw.

                Soon after the bell rings to indicate that half of the class is over. Heero gives Norissa and I permission to leave class for a two-minute brake. But he leaves as well and leave Laura and Shamika alone. This is a mistake however, because they take this chance to leave class and wonder the halls. Norissa and I are the first to return and don't notice that Laura and Shamika are not in class. Heero comes in a minute later and that is the first thing he notices. "Do you know where Laura and Shamika are?" Heero asks us.

                "No sir, I did know they were gone." I answer in a calm voice not wanting to show fear. "You can have them called to the office or class by pushing the button on the intercom." 

                He take my suggestion and has them report straight to class. Miss. Wolf does an all call twice before changing to report to the office immately. After trying this for a few minutes, She asks that anyone who see them is to report them.

                Off campus a young boy with short blond hair is seen walking towards the school when he spots two girls walking away from the school. He spots the idea tag of one of the girls and it reads Laura Macalister, Florida School for the deaf and the blind. So he goes to the secretly office and reports them. As soon as he leaves two patrol cars are sent out to find the girls and manage to bring them back in time for detention with Heero.

                Back in Heero's class, I am trying my best not to fall asleep in class, but it doesn't seem to be working. Heero comes over and sits at the desk that is between Norissa and me, and when I hear him coming I sit up really fast and stare straight in front of me and act like I wasn't trying to fall asleep. This action sent shivers down my spine at first because I didn't know if I should regarded him as a potential enemy or not. But I did not have the sick feeling I get when there is an enemy around. Instead it was more like a safe feeling. "Do you have any questions, about anything or me in particular?" Heero asks us after a few minutes of silence.

                "Um... Well... Do you mind telling us a little about yourself." I ask stuttering on my words.

                "Sure thing. Where should I start. I was born in the year AC 180. I live and was trained to be the perfect soldier on the L1 colony. Two men raised me by the names of Oden Low and a man I call Dr. J. When I was 15 I was sent to earth to do one thing destroy OZ. But I wasn't the only one. There were four others. Duo Maxwell Quatre Rebaba Winner, Trowa Barton, And Wyfie Chang." Heero begins.

                "Detention today from 3:30 to indefently with Heero Yuy is Shamika Hayes, Laura Macalister, Andrew Young, and Christy grimace. Please don't be late ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Moro says over the loudspeaker. 

                "How did I get four students for detention?" Heero asks.\

                "Well you see sir, the way we do detention is that we take all the students that get write-up that and stick them with one teacher." I answer sounding a little better about things.

                "Students can call me Mr. Yuy, and if you and Norissa see me outside of class you may call me Heero. Now let tell what we are going to do tomorrow. First we are going to take a test and then if there is time I will finish my story. How this is going to work, I will pare you into two teams, Ginny you and Norissa will be together, and Ginny you will write your answers on your laptop. That laves Laura to write for Shamika and herself.." Heero says not changing the sound of his voice, and with that said the bell rang to let us out of class. 

                "Goodbye Norissa and I have to catch a bus and we can't be late. Trust me I have tried that before and gotten left." I say wanting to bolt out the door.

                You may leave and if you see those kids tell them their late." Heero says.

                Once on the bus, Norissa and I waste no time in calling the other girls for an energy meeting. To my surprise the trip home was very short. I must be the only one that takes time today and that's why we have the smaller bus.


	2. detion and meeting time.....and surpries...

Disclamer I don't and never will owne Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

Disclaimer I don't and never will own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!!!!!

Authors Notes: um...this is chapter 2!!! I had it on two different files but I changed my mind and put it together like it should be…I also have one more thing to add to disclaimer, I don't own Ronin Warriors either, but I wish I did!!

Enough said enjoy the fic and as always Sailor True Heart is mine and Norissa's

This story is going to change from what I originally had it because this seemed to work out this way!!! Don't be mad Rissa!!!!! Thank you for the help on this

Chapter 2. Detention and Meeting Time

At home I start to look for something to eat forgetting that Lita said she would bring over some snakes. Just as Norissa is planning to remind me there is a knock at the front door. I go to answer it and expect it to be one of the girls but it is not. Instead it is a seemingly quiet boy that got lost or something. "Excuse me, but can you help me find my friend Heero?" He asks in almost a whisper.

"Yes, he is busy at my school with detention. He said something about being there all night with at least two of the students." I answer and by looking at me he can tell where I go to school because I am wearing my ID tag.

"Hey, who's the cute boy?!" Lita asks coming up behind him.

"Thank you miss." He says leaving and completely ignoring her.

"So what's this meeting about?" Raye asks tiring to make it a rude comment.

"I think we'd better wait until everyone gets here." I say as she and Lita make themselves at home in my living room.

"Hi, girls, what's new?" Norissa says greeting the girls.

"Hope I'm not too late." Amy says coming in with Mina right behind.

"Rinni come down here we're going to have a meeting." I shout up the stairs.

"So now will spill what this meeting is about, Ginny." Raye say sounding impuissant.

"Well let me get right to the point, there ovesally time travelers in town." Norissa says answering her question.

*************************************************************************************

Back at the school, Heero is having a difficult time getting the students under control. Laura is drawing again, and Shamika is reading. Christy is cursing every chance she gets, and Andrew never made it yet. Heero goes over the two quiet girls books and papers away from them, and makes them copy the I have a dream speech wile standing under the working air vent which is very cold. Every time Kristy says a bad word he says Omae o Kerosu, and gives her his death glare.

Back at home thing were becomeing interesting you could say. Nothing much had got accomplished because everyone except Norissa and I were talking about the strange boy who had come asking for Heero, or should I say how much they were falling for him at first sight. "WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!" I shout at the top of my lungs trying to get everyone's attain which I say worked very well.

"What is the matter Ginny?" Raye asks me with a sound of shock in her voice.

"Um...its just I have something important to say and for once I would like it if you would just listen." I say calming down bit

"What is it were listening."Amy says reassuringly.

"I bet Pluto already knows this, but we have visitors from another timeline, and with that a possible knew enemy. So keep a look out." I began.

"That's right one of them tried to teach our American history class, and another said he had planning that block and there are only a few teacher at a time that have planning in the same block a semester." Norissa adds materofactlly.

"That may explain the vision I had last night." Raye says calmly.

"Tell us about it Raye." Lita chimes in.

"All it was that 5 boys would appear here thing they were free from a war, but it will fallow them to a new time and place. It also showed 16 warriors would help to fight this new threat. The first 11 I recognized as us, but all I could get from the last 5 were the elements fire, air, water, rock, and light..... and then nothing." Raye says with a sigh.

"I think I know what your vision may mean. I have input all of the data into my computer and came up with this:

*****************************Amy's Computer screen*************************************

The elements,

Fire air water rock and light, all share a unique power with each of the inner sailor scouts in some way allowing them to draw power in order to become stronger. And with this new strength the eneamy will be destroyed.

***************************bottom of screen*********************************************

"Does it say anything about where we can find ththease new warriors?" Mina asks very concerned.

"No the only information we have is what Raye said and this." Amy answers saddly.

"Don't give up maybe Sailor Pluto has for seen this happening and she might help." Rinni suggests hopefully.

" I sure hope so. Just what we don't need is another war." Norissa sighs.

"I agree with her on this one." I answer.

*************************************************************************************

Back in the school Heero is trying very heard to control the students, but he is not getting anywhere. He wants to shoot them but thinks better of it cause he wants to keep his job.

"Hi, there Heero, a girl told me I could find you here."A young man says walking into the classroom.

"What is it Trowa?" Heero answers still in that same emionless tone.

"Have you seen the others ?" The young mans known as Trowa asks.

"Yea, I saw Duo this afternoon, and I hear Quatre found two of my missing students." Heero replies not turning his gaze from the students. "Have you found a job yet?"

"Yea, I found work at a temple and the owner is willing to give me a room there as well." Trowa says. "What is the purpose of this mission? Wufie says you have all the details."

"We will have to get together and discusses as a group." Heero states.

"We can use a room at the temple, the place is sure big enough, and I don't think the owner's granddaughter will give us any problems." Trowa puts in.

"Well you know what we can do if that isthe case." Heero replies.

"All right see tomorrow then." Trowa says leaving..

********************************************************************************

"Well girls, meet at the temple after school and we will have fire reading and maybe it will help us find these new warriors." Ginny don't be late!!!!!" Raye says shouting the last part.

"all right I won't and you don't have to shout." I shot back.

*********next day*******

I woke up and threw the alarm clock against the wall not wanting to hear it anymore, and climbed out of bed not wanting to miss the bus, again. Norissa woke up to my movements and reached for her meds. We made some toast and got dressed for school, and I was like in race mode or something ,cause I don't move that fast.

Once at school, because of the bus, Norissa and I were late for class. um... we met the teacher and to our surprise it was Duo. That class and all of the rest of them passed by very quicklly. Even the longest class of the day Heero's.!!!!!

************************ after school **************************************************

"Come on I don't want to be late!!!!!!!!!!!" I shoutat Rinni and Norissa, and at the same time nearlly run over someone on the street. "Oh, my are you all right??!!!!! I wasn't using my cane cause I have to run or risk being late." I say picking the stranger up.

"That's all right I am in a hurry too. My name is Rowen nice to have met you." The stranger answers shaking my hand.

"Nice to have met you too, gota go see ya!!!! I shout over my sholder running tward the tem

**************************************************** some where in St. Augustine******

"I hope the girls like the snacks." Lita thinks out loud running into someone on the street.

"OOOWWWWW!!!!!!" The stranger says as his back makes contact with the pavement.

"I am so sorry did I hurt you?" Lita says helping the stranger to his feet

"That's all right I should have been watching where I was going. Here you dropped this.. The stranger says handing Lita the package

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attion either" Lita replies in that ' he looks like my old boyfriend voice'

"Hi, my name is Sage and yours?" He asks shaking lita's hand.

Lita…" She answers still in that I think I love you voice, then in her norma voice "I have to go or I'm going to be late!!!!"

  


********at the arcated/cafie************************************

Mina is playing the Sailor "V" game, when a man with a yellow head band comes in looking for free food. He spots Mina and asks if he can join her while we waits for his food which he has to pay for, of chores. "Sure what's your name?" She asks hitting the 2 players button on the game.

"Kento, and yours?" Kento replies taking his place at the game.

"Mina, nice to meet you." Mina replies scoring 100 pts.

"Food's ready!!!!!!!!" Andrew calls, and Kento runs for it.

"Look at the time!!!!! I'll see you around Kento nice meeting you!!!!" Mina calls running past the counter and out the door.

*******************************at the library*********************************************

Amy is reading a book when a boy with a British accent walks by and asks for the time.

"It's about 4:00 p.m." Amy answers looking up.

"Thank you mam." The young man replies.

"May I ask your name?" Amy inquires and then hides her blushing face in the book.

"No, my name is Cye and yours?" the young man answers.

"It's Amy and I really must be going." Amy responds getting up very quickly.

"See you around sometime!!!!" Cye calls after her retreating form.


End file.
